Alyssa Dumbledore/Relationships
Family 'Alaric Dumbledore and Jennifer Potter.' Alyssa's parents. They died when Alyssa was five. Before that Alaric was an Auror and her mother was a stay at home wife and mother. Alaric always came home to bathe Alyssa and put her to bed, even if he had work, he would make space for that father-daughter time. On the night her parents died, Alaric rushed home and told his wife to pack before going to get Alyssa but it was too late. Deatheaters broke in and killed Jennifer first. Alaric was in Alyssa's room as the commotion broke out in the house, he hid Alyssa under the bed and told her to be quiet before going out the room. He was seriously hurt at first and as the Deatheaters searched for Alyssa, he remained still until the other males gave in and left, convinced they had stopped the threat. Alyssa crawled out as her father crawled into the bedroom and cradled her in his arms after sending a message to his brother-in-law James. James, Remus and Sirius turned up after the attack. James was heartbroken about his older sister's death and Remus found Alyssa asleep in Alaric's arms. Waking her slightly to take her in his arms as Sirius checked Alaric over, shaking his head as James walked into the room and took Alyssa into his arms. The trio went to Albus Dumbledore and told him the tale of what they had stumbled on. Albus told James that he and Lily must go into hiding telling no one where they were. James kissed his young niece goodbye and went to tell Lily the plans as Remus and Sirius stayed with Alyssa while Albus helped. After that night, Albus raised his granddaughter. 'James and Lily Potter.' Alyssa's aunt and uncle. James doted on his niece since her birth and often took care of her when Alaric and Jennifer needed time alone. Lily also doted on the blue eyed little girl who was flowergirl at their wedding when she was 2 or 3. James was adament that he was going to raise Alyssa but wanted Albus to take care of her until the threat of Voldemort was over. But he never got to see that moment and neither did Lily. In life. Romance 'Oliver Wood' In Alyssa's year at Hogwarts, she was drawn to Oliver from the moment they were placed into Gryffindor together. By the time they were in their second year, they were a couple as much as Albus was amused he kept his eye on his granddaughter and her boyfriend. They were together for five years before they broke up to see what the world held for each of them. They didn't see each other again until the night of the Battle for Hogwarts. Alyssa told Oliver about her two year old daughter with Remus; Ariana and he told her he never stopped loving her and found it hard to move on. After the Battle, Oliver proposed on the day the first began dating years before and Alyssa accepted. Her heart finally healed from the death of Remus and seeing Oliver with Ariana, she knew she loved him and always had. Always would. After a summer wedding, Oliver adopted Ariana and agreed to letting Ariana see her half-brother Teddy often. Before long, Alyssa and Oliver had twins; Hannah Bridget and Hale Brian Wood, a daughter called Jennifer Louise as well as surprise twins; Dylan James and Delana Amelie Dessa Wood. 'Remus Lupin' When Remus was younger, he had a crush on Alyssa's mother, Jennifer. He even begrudgingly began to adore Alyssa from the moment he met her. Until she was five, Alyssa saw Remus regularly with James and Sirius. She even used to sing to him when she was little during the run up to the full moon. But ever since her last year and meeting Remus Lupin again, Alyssa had had a huge crush on him and after disappearing for a year, she returned and told him. One night during the summer, she spent with Sirius, Harry and the others, she slept with Remus. Though afterwards, she and Remus felt strange as they were hiding a relationship before Alyssa and Remus agreed to be friends. But a few months later, Alyssa realised she was pregnant and by that point, Remus was with Tonks. She told him about the baby and Remus was convinced the baby would be like him, freaked out. Alyssa told Remus that she was keeping the baby whether he liked or not and he would have to get used to the idea. As time went on, she gave birth to a daughter with Remus by her side. They named her Ariana Olivia, Remus became enchanted with her from the moment she was placed in his arms. He went onto marry Tonks but still loved Alyssa as well, he also had a son with Tonks called Edward Remus Lupin aka Teddy. On the night of his death, Remus appeared to Alyssa as she grieved for him after the battle. Telling her to move on and give Ariana a normal life with two parents. Alyssa said goodbye as Oliver Wood appeared and Remus moved on. Children 'Ariana Olivia Lupin Wood' Alyssa's daughter with Remus Lupin. Born April 12th 1996, nine months after her mother and father slept together. She was named in honour of her ancestor Ariana Dumbledore and her mother, as well as her mother's oldest friend and later husband; Oliver Wood. Remus adored Ariana from the moment she was placed in his arms, a year after her birth, Remus married Tonks who was pregnant with his second child; a son; Edward Remus Lupin aka Teddy was born in April the following year. Ariana lost her birthfather in the Battle of Hogwarts. The year that followed, Ariana was flowergirl for her mother and Oliver's wedding and adopted officially by Oliver as his daughter. But she regularly saw her paternal half-brother Teddy, when she was four, Alyssa became pregnant with twins and Ariana adored being a big sister and helping out. 'Hannah Bridget and Hale Brian Wood' Alyssa's twins with Oliver. Born on May 2nd 2000, she gave birth to a healthy son and daughter. 'Jennifer Louise Wood' Alyssa's third daughter and second with Oliver. Born March 10th 2002, she was named for her grandmothers. 'Dylan James and Delana Amelia Dessa Wood' Alyssa's surprise set of twins. Throughout her pregnant, she was convinced she was having one child; a son. But moments after her second son, she gave birth to a fourth daughter on March 28th 2005. Friends Enemies Category:Harry Potter Relationship Page